


(Strip)tease

by Thatmoustache



Series: Sugar Daddy John Deacon [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: There's too much on his mind for a lazy weekend afternoon. You take it upon yourself to help him relax.





	(Strip)tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm in the process of posting all of my work over here on AO3. [It's also on Tumblr!](https://deacytits.tumblr.com/masterlist)
> 
> Thanks in advance for any feedback!

He was in the living room, nursing a beer while sitting in his favorite chair. His white shirt was rolled up past his elbows, tucked comfortably into his jeans. The TV was playing some old movie that he was half enraptured in, his mind also wandering through everything that had gone on in the past week and everything he had coming up. He was obviously distracted, and not as relaxed as he should be for a weekend afternoon.

You got up from the couch, kissing him on his graying temple as you passed. This seemed to break him from his thoughts for at least a moment, as he glanced up at you with a grin. His eyes went back to the TV as you sauntered into your bedroom. You wanted to help ease his mind and knew just the thing.

When you emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, the credits for the movie were rolling on the screen and you could see John down the rest of his beer.

You approached him from behind, a hand on his shoulder and the other going for the empty bottle in his hand.

“Another one, babe?” you asked nonchalantly.

“Please dear, thank…. you,” he stuttered as his eyes finally broke from the television set. You were no longer in your t-shirt and jeans from just a few minutes ago. No, you were now in one of his own button up shirts and a pair of shorts that you knew he loved on you.

Underneath, you had on your favorite set of lingerie. You’d applied a little makeup, including the red lipstick that drove him wild, and your hair was up in a neat ponytail.

You took the empty bottle from his hand, going to the kitchen to get him another. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked away and smiled to yourself.

His eyes were still following your every move as you returned with his drink. There was a music program on the TV now, pumping out soft jazz tunes. Perfect. You reached over and turned the volume up just a bit, before turning back to his rapt attention.

You began swaying your hips to the music, arms in the air as you closed your eyes and let the music flow in the air around you. You opened your eyes a minute later, instantly landing on him. His elbow was resting on the arm of the chair, hand propping his chin up as he smiled at you, his eyes alight with adoration.

You grinned back at him, still swaying with the music as your hands went to the buttons of the shirt you were wearing. You deftly undid them, one by one, his eyes following your every move. You didn’t take it off right away, opting to let him get just a peek of your lacy emerald green bra. You could see his eyes darken just a little, smile still on his face.

You swirled with the music, arms stretched out to your sides as you snapped your fingers to the beat. You felt yourself go into a trance as the music swelled, his shirt falling off your shoulders and bunching at your elbows.

You let it fall from your arms, catching it in one hand so you could toss it in his direction. It landed on his face, causing you both to grin and giggle for a moment as he tossed it to the side and took a swig of his beer.

He was enthralled with you. His beautiful, gorgeous little play thing. He would do anything for you - all you had to do was ask.

As the first song ended, he set his beer down and lit himself a cigarette, grinning around it and giving you a round of applause. You curtsied to him, your smile threatening to split your face in two.

The next song began and you recognized it as a slower one - one you two had danced together to in the kitchen before. Your heart began to flutter at the memory.

You twirled and swayed slowly with the beat, popping the button of your shorts as you danced in his direction. When you were close enough, you plucked the half spent cigarette from his fingers, placing it between your own red stained lips and backing away.

His eyes went nearly black with arousal, watching you in those shorts, his cigarette between those lips, swaying to the music the same way you squirm against the sheets underneath his hands.

You finish the cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray next to him. You move to stand in front of him and turn your back, still moving your hips. You release the zipper of your shorts, hooking your thumbs under the waistband and slowly beginning to shimmy out of them. You bend over slightly as they slide down your behind, giving him a show as your emerald colored thong is revealed.

You hear his intake of breath and can feel his intense gaze on you as you stand back up, letting the shorts fall to the ground. You step out of them, moving back to the center of the living room and taking your hair down. You shake it out so your long locks flow down your back, and take the opportunity to look at him over your shoulder.

Judging by the deeper rise and fall of his chest and the bulge in his pants, you were having exactly the effect you wanted.

You turned to face him, hips moving back and forth as you ran your hands up your body. You pushed your breasts together slightly before your hands continued up your neck and into your hair.

You felt confident and sexy under his gaze as he eyed every inch of you. Your own eyes stayed on his face until your gazes met.

With a coy smile, you reached up behind you to unclasp your bra. The straps fell down your shoulders and he took in a sharp breath, watching as the garment slid down your arms and swung on your right pointer finger.

You slowly sway your way back to him, making your way around the side of the chair and trailing your bra over his chest as you settle yourself behind him. The bra is lost to the floor as your arms go around his neck, sliding down the front of his body to his belt. You undo it with ease, popping the button of his jeans at the same time. You rub a hand over his crotch once, just to hear him gasp.

You bring your face around to the side of his, trailing feather light kisses from his temple to his chin as your hands unbutton his shirt. With enough buttons undone, you run your hands over his chest, lightly scraping your nails over his skin and relishing in the scratch of his chest chair against your palms.

Leaving a perfectly shaped red lipstick mark on his neck, you come back around in front of him, just far enough away that he’d have to reach to touch you.

You continued running your hands over your body, getting lost in the music and enjoying his attention. Your thumbs worked their way under the top of your thong, pulling it down only minutely. You circled your hips, slowly turning yourself back around so he had a full view of your behind.

You pulled the left side of the thong down, followed by the right. The wetness between your legs had already soaked the crotch thoroughly. You bent forward, pulling the thong all the way down and giving him the perfect view of your wet folds.

You slowly stood back up, kicking the thong away and smirking to yourself. His gaze was burning a hole into your back, and the excitement of what was to come sent a fresh wave of lust through you.

You turned back around, legs slightly apart, to find him with his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself. You held his eyes to yours as one hand inched its way down your body and to your clit. You let out a soft groan, your other hand running itself over your chest and pinching each of your nipples.

His gaze fully darkened as he watched you, and you could tell his patience was wearing thin. He wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from touching you much longer.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap, baby girl?” he asked. You could hear the underlying commanding tone, and it sent a shiver down your spine.

His shirt was now fully open, and he shoved his jeans down and off his legs as you joined him.

You placed your hands on the arms of the chair, leaning forward on to them to capture his lips in a searing kiss. His hands latched on to your hips, pulling you forward to straddle him in the chair.

Your hands went to the back of his neck and into his hair, still not breaking the kiss as one of his hands went behind you to line his cock up with your core. He rubbed the tip in your folds teasingly before pressing up into you and guiding your hips down.

You gasped into each others mouths as you sat fully in his lap. His arms circled around your back, letting you set the pace as you lifted your hips and ground back down on his cock. Your hands grasped the back of the chair for leverage as you let your head fall back in pleasure.

His lipstick stained lips attached themselves to your throat, sucking and biting marks everywhere he could reach. He leaned back momentarily to look up at you.

“Look at you, enjoying yourself on daddy’s cock. So fucking gorgeous,” he breathed, leaning forward again to suck your nipple into his mouth.

You gasped and picked up your pace on his cock, the slapping of your thighs creating its own music against the jazz that still flowed out of the TV.

You let out a long moan when his arms hugged you to him tighter, helping you bounce on his cock that much harder. You buried your face against his neck, whining, before gasping into his ear.

“Please touch me baby, make me cum…”

You leaned your forehead against his as one of his hands reached between you. His thumb pressed against your clit and rubbed circles in time with your thrusts, earning him a string of curses from your lips.

“Yeah, you going to cum on my cock, sweetheart?”

You nodded vigorously.

“Kiss me,” you demanded in a whisper. He readily complied, delving his tongue into your mouth and increasing his ministrations on your clit.

You let out a loud whine as your body froze, sat on his cock to the hilt as your walls contracted around him. He held your hips in place, fingers digging into your skin as he let you ride out wave after wave of your orgasm.

Once you came down enough, he lifted your hips again experimentally. You moaned, kissing along his neck as he lifted his own hips to meet yours on a downward thrust.

He increased the pace as he chased his orgasm, moaning into your shoulder.

“You going to cum in me daddy?” you whispered in his ear.

“ _Ooooh_ fuck yes baby girl, gonna fill you up,” he groaned, fucking into you even harder.

“Yes daddy, yes,” you gasped, reaching your own hand down to rub yourself through another orgasm.

He let out a shout, roughly shoving his cock as far as he could into your contracting walls. He slapped your ass once, enticing a gasp and a giggle out of you before he finally lay back in the chair.

You leaned forward to kiss his collar bone and snuggle yourself into his chest. His cock slipped free from you and his arms come up to smooth down your hair and kiss your forehead sweetly.

After you both had caught your breath, you sat up and kissed him once before standing up on shaky legs.

He looked thoroughly debauched with your red lipstick all over his face, hair sticking up everywhere and shirt laying open with sweat glistening on his chest. You smiled down at him coyly.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower…” you moved to walk past him, but bent down to his ear. “ _Daddy_.”

You walked down the hallway to the bathroom, followed quickly by his footsteps before you were lifted up onto the counter.

“I’m going to take you apart, baby girl.”


End file.
